The present invention relates generally to vehicle doors and more particularly to key and latch systems for access from the outside of a vehicle door.
Some automotive vehicles now employ electronic door systems where the door handle is electronically linked to the door latch, rather than mechanically linked. Thus, an electronic latch is employed that is powered by the vehicle electrical system and electronically controls the unlatching of the door. With the conventional mechanical linkages driven by movement of the door handle eliminated, a backup system is needed to allow for door opening when the main power from the vehicle electrical system is interrupted. These backup systems typically involve running a cable, attached to an emergency release on the latch, to a cargo area, such as a trunk. Then, if the main vehicle power is interrupted, one can open the trunk and pull on the cable to mechanically cause the latch to open. However, all of the extra cable and linkages are undesirable.